Deep In His River
by Shibahime Hibiya
Summary: (AU)For her fathers fatal mistake by offending one of the gods, Chihiro is forced to be sacrificed to the river god Kohaku. A Chihiro and Kohaku love story. Updated!
1. Mortal Sin

Deep In His River  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot and OC.  
  
Chapter One: Mortal Sin  
  
Nothing in the world angers the gods more than human pride. Given the chance, almost everyone  
  
could get away with everything else, if the gods and godesses liked us well enough. But, we often  
  
take that for granted and abuse the powers (not the magical ones mind you) that the gods have given  
  
us. You would be an imbacile, if you compared or thought yourself higher than the gods. It's like  
  
jumping to your own death, which leads us to my story...  
  
I suppose I should start with my name, afterall since I am one of the main characters, it is   
  
only right that I should tell you of my name.  
  
I am Chihiro Ogino. Daughter of Emperor Akio and Empress Yuuko Ogino of the Tochinochi Kingdom.  
  
This story that you are reading right now is actually my most favorite story of all time, but  
  
I've never read it, unlike you who is currently doing so. Many of my descendants know of my story and  
  
have told it to plenty of others, but I bet you anything that none have ever heard the story from  
  
my lips before. And, I think this is better because now you'd be able to hear the story the way it  
  
exactly happen. From the start till the end.  
  
This story is as real as you or I are. You may not believe me, but that's alright for I do not  
  
control how you think. My story is not sad, it may have sad beggining but trust me, all will be well.  
  
After all this is my story, and I hold its future.  
  
So close your eyes and whisper my name, Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro...  
  
Imagine the vast warmth of spring, hear the grass slowly swaying with the wind. As we go back  
  
to the very beggining of my story.  
  
Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro...  
  
*****************  
  
I really don't know what provoked my father to say such things, but I suppose his happiness gave  
  
way to his pride. And, now that I think about it, it wasn't his fault. We are mortals only. But, I'm  
  
rushing into things too quickly, though I admit I am excited. I've never told my lifes story before.  
  
My fathers kingdom is a vast domain, it reaches endless mountains and tremendous forests. Though  
  
one thing separates our kingdom among others, one thing that makes it special, makes it worth visiting,  
  
the jewel of our kingdom if I may say.  
  
The Kohaku River...  
  
The rich, clear body of water that surrounds Tochinochi like a crown on a kings head. The river  
  
is so beautiful that it glitters like gold in the sun. Healthy Koi fishes swim around freely along with  
  
other fishes. The river welcomes all, young and old. It was my favorite place in the whole wide world.  
  
There were legends about the god who guards the river, some say he is a creature, some say he is a man.  
  
Though they were never clear, for I doubt that anyone has seen him before.  
  
My father is a proud man, and it has been his doings that has started my story. For as long as I know  
  
my father was not without his pride. Especially the day when I was born, when the seer had prophesied  
  
that I was to be wed to an immortal. Oh was my father proud (he is a proud man I tell you!) of my would-  
  
be-accomplishments. As his only daughter, the only way I could bring honor to the family was to get  
  
married, have children and be happy with it.   
  
And so, my father and mother began their search for the perfect husband on my sixteenth birthday.   
  
Knowing fully well of the prophecy, my mother still insisted that they find a suitable prince, just  
  
incase the prophecy was a lie. I had a few suitors, which surprised my parents. They had given a huge  
  
amount of dowry, but none came to claim my hand for marriage. I was happy, I didn't want to get married  
  
to some filthy lecher who wanted me only because of the dowry I brought.  
  
My mother, who was soft-spoken and timid, had not liked the prophecy. She thought that I might end  
  
up marrying a monster. That brought fear into my heart, what if I did marry a monster? would my father  
  
still be proud of me? would he still love me? and recognize me as his daughter? I had asked my father  
  
this once, and he said my mother was being silly and afraid. "The gods had better not dare marry you off  
  
to some horrible monster. If they do, they shall pay for it."  
  
My father was known for always testing the gods patience, "He'll get what he deserves someday." the  
  
seers would say. I feared for my father, a gods wrath is not something to be ignored. I was scared.  
  
And I had the right to be, for my fathers pride would soon lead to our downfall.  
  
*****************  
  
"Come, Chihiro and join your father in his hunt. The wild boars are waiting for us." my father  
  
barked to me. I smiled and nodded, even if I was a daughter and not the prized son most would have wanted  
  
he would still take me with him in his hunts. At an early age my father had taught me how to ride a horse  
  
in which appalled my mother. "A girl was not born to ride a horse, it is unlady-like!" she spoke. Shock  
  
evident in her face. I didn't care, I enjoyed the wind on my face and I was not about to let a little  
  
something like ettiquet stop me from it.  
  
So, the hunt began. I don't really hunt, it was not in my nature to kill animals. I would just   
  
accompany my father and maybe stroll along, watching other animals. Maybe, even drop by the river for a  
  
little relaxation. I heard the men (my fathers friends) talk about politics and such. Soon, they were  
  
hushed by my father, this meant they have found the target. A male boar, gigantic and healthy. I watched  
  
them, and though I said I was not into hunting animals, it had intrigued me. I steadied my horse, and  
  
watched them silently, unmoving.  
  
Whoosh! my fathers arrow flew to the boar, straight to his heart. I closed my eyes, blood had  
  
repulsed me. The men cheered at my fathers accomplishment, I smiled as well, knowing that would make him  
  
happy. He lifted the boar from the ground and swung it in his arms, not caring about the blood that  
  
flowed freely from the boar. Steadily, he twirled the boar in his arms his face a happy (proud) one.  
  
"I have succeeded!" he barked triumphantly.  
  
His friends and I clapped, as he showed the men the size of the boar. Which was really humongous,  
  
it was unbelievable how my father could triumph over something twice his height.  
  
"I am strong," he started and I felt another brag from him coming.  
  
"Stronger, than any man in here," some nodded in agreement.  
  
"Stronger, than any man in my family," he stated. "Father, maybe you should stop." I whispered  
  
to him urgently. Since when had the skies turn dark?...  
  
"Stronger, than any man in this kingdom." Darker...   
  
"Stronger, than any king," The wind blew stronger, doesn't he notice this?  
  
"Stronger, than the river god Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." he roared. The men silenced, timid and  
  
afraid. Time stood still, as soon as those words left my fathers mouth.  
  
The earth buckled underneath us, and I heard the Kohaku River splash violently. My father stood  
  
still too, and for once he appeared afraid.  
  
Oh father, what have you done?...  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
*A/N: I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but I couldn't help it. This idea has been  
  
nagging on me ever since I first thought of it (which was a week ago), while I was reading one of  
  
my Greek myth books (which I'm so into right now) so I thought about this story. This will be told  
  
99.5% Chihiros POV and yes, this is a Chihiro and Kohaku love story. And, this will also be a short  
  
story, maybe at least 5-7 chapters at the most, unlike my other stories (i.e. Seasons of the Heart,  
  
Time and Again, and Diamond Road) which will be longer. I will update those three soon. I promise.  
  
As long as you review my story, I'll update. The more reviews, the faster I'll update.  
  
Sam: Shibahime also accepts suggestions and questions. Thank you and REVIEW!  
  
Read my other stories too! they're also Spirited Away! 


	2. The Rivers Wrath

Deep In His River  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot.  
  
Chapter Two: The Rivers Wrath  
  
Never had the winds been this strong before, since Kohaku-sama had always protected us and  
  
provided good weather, I was terrified. A gods wrath could be unpredictable. The morning cycle of  
  
our kingdom changed, no more children playing, no more happy chats coming from the women. But, the  
  
one thing that changed most of all was my father. I'm sure you expected that.  
  
He had aged in a day, he looked stressed and guilty. I felt sorry for him, but at the same  
  
time I was enraged at his stupidity. Men!, men and their pride. Mortal men for the most. My mother  
  
was not in speaking terms with my father, time and again had we lectured him about learning to be  
  
humble. But no, he waved our words away, never listening and never learning. I realized then that  
  
adults don't always seem together as they proclaim themselves to be. That sometimes, it was up to  
  
the youth to make things right.  
  
Youth, meaning me...  
  
But that comes later, I want to set things straight once and for all.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
The rose-tinged morning appeared in my window and for a moment I thought that it was all just  
  
a silly nightmare, but the eerie calmness that floated around our kingdom proved me wrong.  
  
I no longer had the enthusiasm to get up for breakfast. The chefs quit as soon as the word  
  
spread about the kings boast, thinking that getting near him might give them bad luck. So, no chef  
  
equals no breakfast. Actually, a lot of our servants, maids and guards left fearing that Kohaku-sama  
  
might get them too. I was about to go back to bed- in hopes of waking up from this hellish dream -  
  
when shouts of bloody death came from the hallway. I shivered in fear, this could mean bad news.  
  
"Your highness," a womans voice sobbed. I looked out of my door.  
  
"A mighty serpent," more sobs, "came and thrashed our homes... its tail almost killed my husband."  
  
I gasped, a serpent?! Kohaku-sama must be really mad. Though I suppose I should have expected that  
  
being as what my father had said. Plus all the other sins he had commited, the serpent has come to make  
  
my father pay. I listened some more. This time to my father.  
  
"Has anyone died from the serpent?"  
  
"No, my lord. Most are just injured."  
  
"I wil-" he was cut of by the womans shriek.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT KIND OF KING ARE YOU?!" she pointed an accusing   
  
finger at him.  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
  
  
"SORRY IS NOT GOING TO HEAL MY HUSBAND!!!"  
  
Silence came from my father, I peeked to see his face. Remorse was hidden in his aged face.  
  
"I HAVE NO HOME ANYMORE!!!"  
  
Tears slowly tumbled in his eyes and I could not bear it. This man was not my father.  
  
"Guards take her away, the king shall deal with her later." I ordered to one of the remaining  
  
guards. He nodded, the womans shrill voice echoed.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"  
  
He already has, I thought. To live with such guilt is enough punishment. To be the cause of such  
  
disturbance and injuries... yes, I think that is punishment. To know that you are weak and defenseless  
  
against a higher being. Punishment.  
  
But, I soon realized that this was just a taste of what will really happen.  
  
The real punishment was soon to come...  
  
  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
As soon as the sightings of the serpent were reported, my mother ordered our seers to ask the god  
  
Kohaku what my father could do to repent his sin. This process could take hours. I made myself useful by  
  
offering prayers and my favorite belongings to Kohaku-sama. Surely, this could help lessen whatever  
  
the punishment was. I hoped...  
  
I've never been so nervous in my entire life, nor have I been patient either.  
  
The seers were taking such a long time, that I worried that the serpent might have eaten them  
  
before they could perfom the rituals. Before we could calm the river god. Before it was too late. I was  
  
scared of the consequences of my fathers actions. I prayed all day long, I did not eat. I don't think  
  
anyone did. The anxiety was killing us all. Can't the seers hurry up?  
  
I heard the door open I swiveled from my chair so I could see.  
  
It was Aodo-san... our seer and our priest.  
  
Finally...  
  
But then I realized the dread that filled his eyes, the remorse in his actions.  
  
What happened?...  
  
Aodo-san glanced my way, his eyes held regret. What is it? Did the gods ask for my father to be  
  
killed? Did they want our lands destroyed? I wanted to ask so much, but something inside me told me to  
  
be patient and just be silent.  
  
He motioned for my father to come, it seemed that whatever the punishment was, it was not for  
  
the public to hear. My father followed him to one of the rooms. My mother tried to come, but Aodo-san  
  
shook his head. Dejectedly, my mother sat back down beside me, I slipped my hand in hers. Assuring her  
  
that we'll be fine. I was a rotten liar. My fear grew as we waited...  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
Minutes went by, soon hours... Aodo-san called my mother in.  
  
I saw a glimpse of my father through the door, he looked pale and regretful. He was muttering "No,  
  
no, it cannot be..." What cannot be?, I wondered. My mother went in...  
  
Darkness consumed her small form...  
  
I was alone to be eaten by the anxiety of waiting.  
  
Soon enough, I heard my mother speak. Or rather scream.  
  
"No, no it's not right. She has done nothing wrong. Oh god..."  
  
She?  
  
"Ask him again, I beg of you. He cannot take her away from us."  
  
Aodo-sans, "I already did, so many times. But I recieved the same answers."  
  
"Try again!" my mother forced. I had a feeling I knew who she was talking about, but I ignored  
  
it. It seemed impossible...  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!!!"  
  
"No, Yuuko. Aodo is not lying. I cannot believe it either." my father...  
  
"How can you be so calm? Do you not care?" my mothers disbelieving voice  
  
"I-" he tried to say, but he could not find the words to say.  
  
My heart thumped from my chest, maybe it was possible after all. My palms became sweaty, what if I  
  
was right? What if....  
  
The sudden opening of the door surprised me, my mother pale faced with tear streaks in her eyes.  
  
And my father, his hair unruly; he would not look at me directly in the eye.  
  
"Oh Chihiro..." my mother sighed hopelessly.  
  
"What is it Okaasan?" her shaking hands took mine.  
  
"It's horrible... unfair and unjust." she murmured.  
  
I turned to Aodo-san, "Please tell me." He shook his head apologetically, "I'm sorry, but it's not  
  
my place to tell." What the hell is going on? My mother and father left me, there. Alone.  
  
I didn't sleep that night.  
  
Monsters roamed my dreams...  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
I'm sure that some of you right now, are reluctant to read some more. After what had happened, I  
  
don't blame you. I was afraid, very afraid. Of what the morning might bring. Of what my parents may tell  
  
me. They never did tell me, but I had other sources. Such as the maids, they gossip too much. Perhaps  
  
they could tell the princess (me!), they wouldn't refuse. They couldn't.  
  
By dawn I had already walked around the palace for the perfect maid. I spotted one (Yes, I know. I  
  
sound like I'm hunting. I am the predator, the maid is the prey), Tsubasa!  
  
Perfect!, I thought. Tsubasa was one of the maids that I considered that gossiped too much. I   
  
noticed that she seemed afraid to see me. She was about to run away...  
  
"Halt!" I ordered, and she did. "Princess! what a surprise!" Surprise my arse, I thought darkly.  
  
Her face, like my mothers, was pale. "Tell me, do you know anything about Aodo-sans news?"  
  
"No!..." she stammered. Her eyes begged, but I held onto her arm. I needed to know, why did   
  
everyone hide the truth from me?   
  
"Please hime-sama... I was sworn not to tell."  
  
"Not to tell what?"  
  
"You-you are to be... I can't do this." She started to cry and I felt sorry for her, but I was  
  
desperate.  
  
"Tsubasa, please tell me." She breathed in.  
  
"Y-you are to be sacrificed to the river god Kohaku."  
  
"WHAT?!" For a while I thought I had fainted, but I felt Tsubasa move from my grasp. I paled, my  
  
heart beat wildly. Tsubasa saw my reaction and she patted me gently in my back.  
  
"It's not fair..." I cried.  
  
"Life is never fair." she replied. I glared at her.  
  
"It's only fairer than death." she concluded. She was right. I expected this, but I never really  
  
believed it. Why me? I didn't do anything... it's not my fault. "You're not lying are you?" I asked.  
  
"No, no it's the truth. I'm sorry"  
  
"Me too..." I whispered, letting the winds carry my words.  
  
"When?" my voice dull.  
  
"Tomorrow." she mumbled.  
  
Tomorrow... there is no hope for me.  
  
There never was.  
  
I was to pay for my fathers actions, I was alone to face the rivers wrath.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
DarkPresence:  
  
~ Thank you! you're my first reviewer. I'm glad you like how it's in Chihiros POV! I've also read  
  
your poems, check them out I reveiwed one of them! Thanks!^_^  
  
Elda Aranel:  
  
~ Thanks, the rest of the story will be in Chihiros POV. Except for some scenes. ^_^ I'm happy  
  
you've taken an interest in this story^_^  
  
Maria:  
  
~ Yup, I agree with you on Chihiros dad. He was really an idiot! Thanks.  
  
Mimi:  
  
~ Thank you^_^ glad you like it!  
  
Kintora:  
  
~ Thanks! hope you liked this chap. too!  
  
Smiley-Chan:  
  
~ ^^Thanks!  
  
Kristal:  
  
~ I'm writing, I'm writing! Thanks^_^  
  
Nigihayami Haruko:  
  
~ Thank you, one question: Can you tell me what words I mispelled?^_^  
  
Regatto:  
  
~ I already have a plan on how Kohaku will appear, thanks!^_^ Trust this won't end tragically!  
  
Marie:  
  
~ Thanks, ^_^!  
  
Lightdestiny:  
  
~ Thank you! ^_^  
  
InuYasha+Kagome:  
  
~ Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter as well...  
  
JoJo:  
  
~ Thanks!!! ^_^  
  
bookworm:  
  
~ Thank you!^^  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
*A/N: Wow! To be honest, I didn't really expect you guys to like this. I was just playing around, I  
  
didn't think you guys would read this and actually like it. Thanks, I'm so happy with the reaction  
  
from the reviews. I'll try to update soon with my other stories. When? I don't know. But, thanks.  
  
I really appreciate it. I really do have loads of ideas for this story, I'm just organizing it.  
  
So that it won't be confusing. So... 'till my next update.   
  
Sam: Happy Thanksgiving! and REVIEW!  
  
PS: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I don't have spell check or whatever it is. 


	3. Plunge Into The Waters

Deep In His River  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot and the OC.  
  
Chapter Three: Plunge Into The Waters  
  
When I was young, I've always thought that I would grow up within the vicinity of my kingdom,  
  
that I would marry some old goat for a king and that I would have children. What I never thought was  
  
that I would be sacrificed to the river god Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. I couldn't sleep that night, but  
  
I wasn't afraid either. I kept thinking about my life... after I get sacrificed, what then?  
  
Would anyone mourn for me when I die? Would anyone care? I see myself this way: If Princess  
  
Chihiro were to die, thousands of people would come to her funeral. If Simple-Just Me Chihiro were to  
  
die, only her family would come and actually care. People seem to see me only as a princess, a rich  
  
brat. That sort of thing. And it hurts that they only care because I'm their 'beloved princess'.  
  
I've grown up knowing those words, the hate behind those cheap smiles. But, I ignored them all.  
  
I strive to become a better person. Don't we all do that? Don't you? Although, it makes me wonder why  
  
we try so hard to make our lives better, when we all know that we're all going to die anyway.  
  
I suppose the news of me being sacrificed has turned my moods sour. I apologize for that. I almost  
  
took out my anger on poor Tsubasa. I look out and all I see is the auburn morning sky, and I wonder  
  
how it is possible to leave a beautiful world like this? but then I hear the shouts of my fathers   
  
people.  
  
It broke my heart to hear them plead for my death just so they could save their homes and family  
  
from the serpent. Speaking of which... I wonder if I would feel the pain when the serpent eats me? I  
  
wonder about things a lot of times. Since I don't have any siblings or friends to talk to.  
  
Oh don't get me wrong here I do have friends, but I'm a bit distant with them. They think I'm not  
  
fit to be part of their girlish circle, with the whole me riding a horse and going with my father to  
  
his hunts. So for now see me as a wandering princess, soon to be dead wandering princess. If no one  
  
saves me.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
Somewhere, in another realm...  
  
Today is the day. The first of the days in which I will take a human sacrifice. For the very  
  
first time in my life (which is very long if you think about it). Oh I've seen her before, in fact I've  
  
known her since she was nothing more than a baby in her mothers womb, waiting to be born in this  
  
beautiful earth. I've watched her, but she has not seen me. At all. No, I'm not stalking her. Nor am I  
  
a man with no life except just to watch her. Oh I have a life all right... a very busy yet interesting  
  
one. I'll tell you a little something, I am a god!  
  
Yes, you guessed it! I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, god of the Kohaku River.  
  
The very same god who will take the Princess Chihiro, but do not worry. I plan to do something  
  
else. I've grown quite affectionate about that girl, why? I have not yet found the answer. Although,  
  
I will, soon. Today. I know she is not happy, I can sense it. And I am at fault.   
  
I could have just killed her father, I could have turn him into an animal if I want to. But no,  
  
I asked for something else...  
  
Chihiro Ogino...  
  
The horse-riding princess of Tochinochi. The girl who sang a different song, hummed a different  
  
tune. The girl who was not (for once) ordinary. Even though she thinks she is. She fascinated me, in   
  
ways I could not describe. So, I asked for her through their priests. I longed for her, and soon I  
  
became obssesed with her. There are just some things us gods cannot explain, sometimes we have to figure  
  
things out by ourselves. Or we're forever wondering, a string of should have, could have and would have.  
  
And so, I will uncover the mystery that lies within the mortal princess...  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
"Come Chihiro," my mother spoke softly. Her eyes filled with emotions. I could only imagine what  
  
she must be feeling right now. I, her only daughter would soon depart from her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I could not save you... I tried and yet I failed." her voice filled  
  
with thick emotion. I felt like crying as well. "I am not fit to be a mother..."  
  
"Mother, don't say that. You are fit to be a mother. My mother..." I cried. Everything seemed to  
  
fall apart. Was this what the gods wanted? For me to suffer, when I have done nothing wrong. That it  
  
was truly my fathers fault. But, I hate blaming him, even though I know I should.   
  
The punishment as I see it, was truly for him. Even though I am the one suffering, this was truly  
  
meant for him. Why? Because he has to live with pain, knowing it was his own fault that his daughter was  
  
sacrificed. But, we are both suffering. No, the three of us are suffering.  
  
Soon to be two...  
  
"Princess, come we have to dress you up..." the maids said solemnly. Yes, dress me up for my  
  
funeral, I thought. They led me to my room, to my bath. The warm waters felt wonderful, as it should be,  
  
since this is my last bath. They cleansed me, purifying me for the god. Tsubasa was there too, and she  
  
looked almost sorry for me, but I know part of her wasn't. Her mothers home was destroyed and I'm sure  
  
she would love nothing more than for the serpent to leave. Tsubasa took out a long, silk white dress.  
  
Thankfully, there were no frills. At least they considered the fact that I loathe frills on my dress.  
  
They let my hair down, gently inserting white lilies in my hair. I was to go barefoot. I frowned.  
  
Then again, what would I need shoes for? it's not like it would help me run from the serpent.  
  
They lead me to my mirror...  
  
And I wonder why is it that before a person dies they would always look so beautiful? that you   
  
would wonder why this person had to die. I looked beautiful (for once) but I felt numb. The lilies  
  
looked so lively against my hair. Though, I looked so pale. I looked at Tsubasa,  
  
"This is it..." I said softly.  
  
"You are brave Chihiro-hime. It has been an honor working for you." she replied. Pride within her  
  
eyes. The words were heart felt, I let out a tiny smile.  
  
"Chihiro..." I turned to see my father.  
  
He grabbed me in his arms, and held me like he did when I was five. "I can't let you go, you are  
  
my child, my only daughter." he cried. "I'm sorry, if only I could take back what I said."  
  
"But you can't," I whispered.  
  
"No. No, I can't." he murmured, pain and guilt mixed in his voice. He looked up to the sky and  
  
shouted,  
  
"THIS IS NOT HER FAULT TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!" Unfortunately, he was answered by silence.  
  
"Come, Chihiro. We must take you outside now, by the shores of the Kohaku River." Aodo-san said.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
The Kohaku River looked so peaceful, so beautiful. It was hard to imagine that a serpent would  
  
soon come out of this waters. The Koi was still swimming with the other fishes, a serpent in the waters  
  
seemed impossible to believe. The day was so beautiful, I tried so hard to memorize my last day here in  
  
the mortal world. Aodo-san and my father led me outside, right infront of the shores of the Kohaku River  
  
and my mother was on the sides crying hysterically. Her maids held her tight, fearing for her safety.  
  
Her cries were forever etched into my heart. I didn't even realize I was crying.  
  
I wanted so much to ran back into her arms and be her little girl once more, but I couldn't, I had  
  
to do this, for the sake of my father and his kingdom. So, I held my head up high with dignity.  
  
But I failed and soon I saw myself trying to claw away from Aodo-san, tears were all over my face.  
  
"Mother, I don't want to go, please don't let me die..." I called to her. I held my arms out.  
  
  
  
"Father, don't let me go." I didn't care anymore if I was begging. I really didn't care at all.  
  
The guards took over and tied my left arm against a tree trunk, I was sobbing. I noticed the waves  
  
getting stronger. The winds were howling in response. I shivered.  
  
"Look! There's something in the water!" I heard a child call to his mother.  
  
I heard gasps behind me. And I saw something shimmer in the river. It was silver, like the pale  
  
moon. It was moving fast too, toward me. I felt my scream in my throat. In a split second, the 'thing'  
  
rose high above me. I realized that the 'thing' was a serpent. No, actually a dragon. A very big dragon  
  
it had silver scales and majestic jade eyes...  
  
That were staring at me.  
  
His aqua-colored mane rustled against the breeze. His talons were like pearls in the morning sun,  
  
but amidst his beauty, came a peril. For the dragon, like all other dragons had fangs.  
  
Yes, fangs... very big fangs...  
  
That could very well eat me.  
  
But for some reason my eyes were held against his stare, I was beggining to feel light-headed.   
  
Which I thought was because of his magic. My parents shouts began to blur, all I could hear was the  
  
sounds of nature. The birds chirping, the flow of the river. I closed my eyes briefly and the next thing  
  
I knew I was up in the air, and I was holding onto something.  
  
Horns... the dragons horns. My eyes widened in the realization.  
  
I was riding behind the dragons back, How? I don't know, everything was blurry. I saw my parents  
  
getting smaller and smaller as we go high upon the clouds. The dragon felt soft, almost cuddly. Which  
  
is odd, because I know he might eat me. Dizziness was slowly overcoming my vision. So I buried my face  
  
in his mane, which smelled like fresh water. I heard him grumble beneath me.  
  
Suddenly I felt like we were tumbling down from the skies, we were quickly diving down. Straight  
  
to the Kohaku River. I tightened my hold on his horns. We were falling and falling, with only the river  
  
to catch us. I closed my eyes, my heart started to thump wildly against my chest.   
  
I felt so tired, scared and dizzy at the same time...  
  
Darkness consumed my vison.  
  
All I could remember was jade eyes and our plunge into the waters...  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
Smiley-chan:  
  
~ Thanks^_^  
  
Angela:  
  
~ Don't worry, I'll continue and finish the whole story. Thanks^_^  
  
Bookworym:  
  
~ I'm writing, I'm writing... thanks^^  
  
Crimson Mist:  
  
~ Thank you...  
  
Yana5:  
  
~ Hey! a new reviewer!... thanks^^  
  
Merodi:  
  
~ Yeah, basically the whole story will be in Chihiros POV, except some parts. Which I'm sure you noticed.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Lady Geagua:  
  
~ Wow, why is it that a majority of my reviewers like the fact that it's in Chihiros POV? Thanks!  
  
Kiaor:  
  
~ Thanks^^  
  
AlyRain:  
  
~ Thank you! I'm really happy that you like it^^  
  
Kintora:  
  
~ I gave a lot of hints about what will happen to Chihiro when she is sacrificed. But, don't worry she's  
  
not gonna die. Authors promise^^... thanks  
  
Lightdestiny:  
  
~ Thank you!  
  
Cassie:  
  
~ Yeah, I have a habit of leaving cliffhangers. Hehe... thanks^^  
  
YingYing:  
  
~ Thank you, glad you like it!  
  
Mizura Volphen:  
  
~ Thank you! I'm really happy you like it. Though, it kinda makes me wonder why most everyone who  
  
reviewed my stories likes the fact its in Chihiros POV?... hmm  
  
Glassheart:  
  
~ Interesting penname... thanks!  
  
Indigocornflower:  
  
~ Thank you^^  
  
Orion Kohaishu:  
  
~ Wow thank you!!! I'm really flattered.  
  
Hikari No Sekai:  
  
~ Thank you^^ I'm happy you like it!  
  
Wisp:  
  
~ Thank you^_^  
  
Cafelatte:  
  
~ I did update... Chap. 3 of Time and Again! Thanks^_^ Do you think that I should continue writing  
  
Diamond Road? I'm a bit stuck on that one... not sure if I still want it.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
*A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! You people are my inspiration. I'm happy that you guys enjoy reading this  
  
story. I will update Time and Again soon, if anyones wondering. And, I will repeat: NO ONE IS  
  
GOING TO DIE! I don't plan on killing anyone in this story. About my other story Diamond Road, I  
  
will update that soon enough, but I'm not sure if I should continue it or so. You guys tell me.  
  
I noticed that this and Time and Again has become the popular stories in the 4 stories I wrote.  
  
So, yeah thanks!!! I've become a happy author. The first part of this chapter actually made me  
  
think, especially the part: "... why we try so hard to make our lives better, when we all know  
  
that we're all going to die anyway." That made me think, a lot. I think that was a bit angsty,  
  
then again Chihiro was going to be sacrificed and depart from her parents, so we can't blame her.  
  
So, see you in the next chapter... Oh! and I've notice that all of my story starts out with a   
  
different season. This one is spring, Seasons of the Heart starts with summer, Time and Again is  
  
autumn and Diamond Road is winter. How odd is that?  
  
Sam: *barks* REVIEW!!!  
  
Shiba sez: I don't have spell check. My apologies to any spelling errors that you might find in this chap. 


	4. The Palace Of The Dragon

Deep In His River  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot and OC.  
  
Chapter Four: The Palace of the Dragon  
  
Warmth...  
  
Silk pillows...  
  
Velvet blankets...  
  
This is really comfortable...  
  
Wait a minute, something is not right. I quickly sat up, my eyes snapped open.  
  
The events of yesterday came flooding in my head. Why am I alive? Where is the dragon?   
  
And why is this bed so annoyingly comfy?  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment. Pain in my heart, I could almost hear my mothers broken sobs.  
  
A mother should never have to feel this pain. Not my mother. Well, I'm sure Kohaku-sama is now satisfied.  
  
I bet the townspeople are celebrating, singing songs of my 'bravery'. But I didn't think I was brave, I  
  
was just numb. And, confused. My father is sure to blame himself for this. Knowing him, he'll carry this  
  
guilt to his grave.   
  
I shivered, the winds blew the windows open. Where am I? The window almost cracked, the dragon was  
  
right infront of me. His sudden appearance upset the side table. The vase smashed, down came the rose and  
  
the water. Mixed with broken glass. I whimpered, the dragon came for his breakfast...  
  
Or was it lunch?  
  
Or dinner?... Brunch maybe...  
  
Damn it. Who cares? I'm food.  
  
My legs felt weak at his enormous height, he could crush me into pieces if he wanted to. I said a   
  
silent prayer, hoping I'll end up in the heavens and not down there...  
  
"Please don't eat me!!!" my voice surprisingly like a mouse's. I awaited the fangs against my flesh  
  
and his talons to grip my skull. I closed my eyes, I'd rather not see my own death. "Don't eat me..." I   
  
repeated.  
  
"Who said I was going to eat you?" replied a male voice.  
  
Dragons can talk?...  
  
I peeked my left eye open; the dragon was gone. Only to be replaced by a young man. Jade, was the color  
  
of his eyes. Lovely, like emeralds. His hair dark, almost navy blue. He was tall, and had a manly build.  
  
He was perfect, maybe he's a warrior. Here to save me, maybe he had slayed the dragon...  
  
"You saved me!!!" I jumped into his arms, his eyes widened. He was clearly surprised, but I didn't   
  
care. I'm safe now, I can go home. Home! To my mother and father, oh they'll be so happy to see me. I   
  
opened my mouth to thank him, but...  
  
"Saved you from what?" he asked. Confusion in his eyes. Huh?   
  
"The dragon that's what! You know... big silver dragon?" What is wrong with this man?  
  
He looked at me for a second, then he laughed. My god, what a wonderful laugh it was. There must be  
  
something wrong with me. "Oh... you mean THE dragon." he chuckled.  
  
"What is so funny? Yes, I mean THE dragon." I rolled my eyes. His face suddenly became shy and   
  
distant. He gave me shy, boyish grin. And, I felt a fluttery feeling in my heart. Oh dear...  
  
"I'm the dragon." he mumbled. Does he think I'm an idiot?  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not the dragon." I shook my head, he was handsome but he didn't  
  
make any sense. He looked hurt and somehow I felt like taking back what I said. "Do you take me for a fool  
  
and an idiot?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "What then? Why are you laughing at me?" I asked.  
  
"I really am the dragon." he repeated. Gee... what kind of 'Prince Charming' is he?  
  
"Don't you dare mock me." I replied exasperately. He was beggining to get on my nerves. I, Princess  
  
Chihiro will not stand for this. "I'm not mocking you." I admired his patience, most men would have just  
  
stranggled me at this point. "Fine, then prove it. Show to me that you are the dragon."  
  
In a flash of silver and soft green, he was there. The dragon, the very same dragon. Same jade eyes,  
  
same pearly talons, and same silver scales. Most of all, same fangs. I remember wishing they were a bit  
  
smaller at that time. But, all in all he was beautiful. Never had I imagined dragons this way, I've always  
  
thought of them as big, snake-like monsters. He proved me wrong, in more ways than one.  
  
"You weren't lying after all..." I murmured as I touched his mane. Soft, like a kittens. He let out  
  
a purr. I've always thought dragons roared, maybe I was wrong too... In another flash (I'm surprised I'm  
  
not yet blind... those were a lot of flashes.) the man was back. He was just as beautiful as the dragon  
  
was. Again, I thought there must be something wrong with me...  
  
"I would never lie to you. Never." he spoke so tenderly, it almost broke my heart.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked softly.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?" Again, we were back to square one. Riddles and more.  
  
"I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!" Mirth in his eyes, shock in mine.  
  
Typically, I fainted...  
  
:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:  
  
I woke up with the sunlight right in my eyes, I glared and snuggled into the pillows. How many times  
  
do I have to tell Tsubasa that I get annoyed with the windows open in the morning?  
  
Tsubasa... Oh right, I'm not home anymore. I should have asked him where I was. Was I really staring  
  
at the powerful Kohaku-sama? He looked to be in his youth, in which I expected him to be older. Much older.  
  
I imagined him with a gray beard, grayer than my grandfathers. But instead, he was a young man. A very  
  
beautiful male, a very beautiful male god. Perfect to the bone and not a single flaw.  
  
I blushed, I should be concentrating on finding where I am than thinking of his perfection. I looked   
  
around, the room was amazing. Lush green curtains draped over the windows, velvet and silk interior. But,  
  
that was not why the room was amazing... beyond the window was a view beyond imaginable. Prosperous green  
  
mountains, bright blue sky and flowers of all kinds bloomed all over the perimeter. It was so breath taking,  
  
so beautiful that I thought it must be a sin to see such beauty in my mortal eyes.  
  
"I see you like the view, I knew you would." his voice woke me from my thoughts. I turned to face him,  
  
"I love it," His lips turned up to a smile. Are all gods this handsome? I smiled back, though my  
  
curiousity from yesterday lingered in my mind...  
  
"Are you really the great Kohaku-sama?" my voice timid,  
  
"I am Kohaku, but I'm not sure about the great part." he laughed a lyrical laugh. If staring was a sin  
  
I would certainly be in hell right now. "Where am I?" I asked him.   
  
"You are in my villa, my little kingdom. A little palace to call my own." He explained to me.  
  
"How? Weren't we falling into the river yesterday?"   
  
"Ah... yes. Good question," he smirked, "we weren't actually falling. We were entering my world, using  
  
the river as a portal or entrance. And, since I'm a water god, entering my river would easily direct us to   
  
my palace. So to make things simpler for you, we are in another world."  
  
"Your world?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, my world." he replied, emphasizing the 'my' in his sentence. "It's a very beautiful villa." I   
  
said softly, my eyes somehow glued to the surrounding. "Thank you."   
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"No," I paused, hearing a growl in my stomach, "Alright, yes. I am a bit hungry."  
  
He chuckled, "Come..."  
  
And I followed...  
  
:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:  
  
The mortal girl seemed to adapt easier to her surroundings much better than I expected. I expected  
  
screams and whines. But then again, this is Chihiro we are talking about, she's different than most mortal  
  
girls. A lot different, in fact she was a lot different up close than she was from afar.  
  
Long brown hair, grey eyes that was almost black, small features such as nose and mouth. She was plain  
  
yet something drew me to her.   
  
She fancied the garden, the floras and the faunas. Girls her age rarely took the time to look at the   
  
beauty of nature, most of them take it for granted. She didn't. Of course, my Chihiro is special.  
  
Did I say MY Chihiro?...  
  
You did not just read that...  
  
I led her to the kitchen (the cook is probably still asleep, might as well make her something myself),  
  
"You can sit right here," I pointed to a chair. She nodded. Truth be told, I, Kohaku god of the Kohaku River  
  
never had a house guest before... this could be awkward. I rarely have guests, besides who would visit a god  
  
with only a river to guard. I took out the ingredients to make an onigiri, from what I've seen Chihiro was   
  
fond of those.  
  
"Why didn't you eat me?" she asked. I chuckled inwardly, she really didn't know...  
  
"I have my reasons..." I simply replied, now was not the time.  
  
"Do you hate me?" What? Hate her? Never!  
  
I turned to look at her, curiousity pasted in her face. I smiled.  
  
"I could never hate you." She flushed, was it something I said?  
  
"Are you mad at my father?" Oh a very tender subject... her father needed to learn his lesson. I'm   
  
very sure that right after Chihiro left that mortal learned his place in the world.  
  
I frowned a bit and she saw. At that she appeared timid and afraid once more. I gave her wry smile,  
  
"I'm not mad at your father..." I paused, I really didn't know how to explain something like this to a  
  
mortal like Chihiro. Her voice rang in to my thoughts,  
  
"But he needed to learn his lesson right... our seers say that plenty of times." I nodded. I knew, I  
  
always did. I carefully took out the onigiri and handed one to her. She took it, her hand brushing   
  
momentarily against mine and in that moment I thought I felt a slight tingle in my heart.  
  
I could be wrong, but I'm sure I felt it...  
  
:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:  
  
I felt it, I really felt it. A slight thump in my heart, when his hands brushed against mine. His eyes  
  
stared soulfully into mine. "Thank you." I murmured, breaking eye contact. He stared at me for a moment, then  
  
he nodded and took a bite in his onigiri. Which surprisingly tasted good, I took a bite and then another. He   
  
noticed...  
  
"I put a spell in it. It will give you back you're strength." And, it did. I soon felt the soothing  
  
effects and my strength returning in my veins. I looked out of the windows and I thought I saw a pair of red  
  
eyes staring at me and Kohaku-sama... My brows crinkled in confusion,  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw something..."  
  
He frowned, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Kohaku-sama looked out of the window, "No, I don't see   
  
anything at all." he whispered. But, he kept his eyes at the window...   
  
Maybe it's just a side effect of the spell...  
  
But, like I said before. I am a rotten liar.  
  
:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
Mizura Volphen:  
  
~ Thank you! About the dress or kimono, well I really didn't mention that in this chapter. So, I guess I'm  
  
safe. Thanks for reviewing^_^  
  
Silent Bob 546:  
  
~ Wow! A new reviewer! thanks...^_^  
  
Regatto:  
  
~ Wow, I'm very much flattered at your compliments *blushes* Thank you so much^^ Kohaku is awesome!!  
  
T.L.Y.Y.:  
  
~ Thanks, I suppose everyone here likes Kohaku^_^  
  
Yana5:  
  
~ Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too^^  
  
Cafelatte:  
  
~ You know I'm really happy that a lot of people like this story of mine, thanks!!!  
  
Hikari No Sekai:  
  
~ I really have a lot plans for this story, though I'm not sure which because I don't want to overload this  
  
story. Thanks!!  
  
Bookworym:  
  
~ About Kohakus name, from what I've read in various fan sites, Nigihayami means something like peaceful or  
  
calm and Nushi is a term for lord, master, god. I hoped I got those right, Thanks!!!  
  
Crimson Mist:  
  
~ Aww, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Merodi:  
  
~ Yeah, if I were to sacrificed because of my father I would most probably smack and slap everyone for it.  
  
LOL! thanks...^_^  
  
Mimi:  
  
~ Thanks!!! Glad you like it.  
  
JoJo:  
  
~ Thanks, Good luck in your finals.   
  
Goldenphoenix3000:  
  
~ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Neko:  
  
~ As for the Greek myth that inspired me to write this, I'd go with the first one you wrote. I think that  
  
story is about Andromeda, but however, in this fic. I changed a lot of plots so it's totally different. Thank  
  
you!!!^_^  
  
LadyAngel:  
  
~ Thanks^_^  
  
Wolfgirl13:  
  
~ Thanks... I'm happy you like it^_^  
  
:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:~::*::~:  
  
*A/N: I suppose I left everyone here in a rather mean cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but I like adding some  
  
sort of suspence in my stories. I guess I'm a bit evil for that *cackles* WOW!!! 53 REVIEWS, my god I'm  
  
totally happy. Thank you everyone and I hope everyone likes this chapter as well. I hope this chapter is  
  
longer than the other ones. Thanks!  
  
Sam: REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Shiba sez: Like I said before, if you find any spelling mistakes in here. I'm sorry, I have the really sucky  
  
version of Wordpad. Sadly, there is no spell check or any of that sort. So, I have to do everything  
  
manually. 


	5. A Web Of Deception

Deep In His River  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, at all. Just the plot and OC.  
  
Chapter Four: A Web of Deception  
  
In a matter of hours, Kohaku-samas presence no longer made me nervous. In fact, I began to get  
  
used to him around me. And in that matter of hours, I realized that I began to long for his presence  
  
whenever he's not around. I felt a little scared, I've never felt this way before. I also began to hate  
  
myself for enjoying his company, when I'm supposed to hate him or at least keep my distance from him.  
  
After all, he was the one who took me from my parents.  
  
But I couldn't, god knows I tried. I really did.  
  
In the following days, he has done nothing to me but please me. He gave his best efforts to make me  
  
feel like I'm home. And, I glowed and laughed in those glorious days. Whatever I asked, he gave.  
  
I hated myself, here I was happy without a care in the world. While, who knows what's happening to  
  
my father and mother. I felt that familiar ache in my heart...  
  
I only pray that they are happy and healthy as well.  
  
I felt a smile creep into my lips. Why does he do this to me? That smile of his, that longing I feel  
  
when he's not around. I replay into my head the feelings, the moments we had shared together that day. I  
  
could almost see it... yes, I can see it.  
  
But with the memory came a scene in which would soon taint our relationship...  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
Kohaku (he told me that I do not need to add honorifics when calling him by his name), was out this  
  
morning, probably doing some godly duties like watching his river. Although he allowed me to roam the  
  
villa, except for a room by the second floor.  
  
An emerald green door with a gold knob, there was a mural painted by the wall near it. It showed  
  
a picture of a dragon. The dragon had gold scales and sapphire eyes that were calm and steady. In his  
  
talons he held a giant diamond (probably as big as my head, I think), the dragon was holding the diamond  
  
out as if it was offering it up to the heavens. He was surrounded by clouds...  
  
But what caught my eye the most was the heart in front of the dragon, the heart had a gold aura  
  
surrounding it. It was very beautiful, I tried to ask Kohaku about it but he just dismissed my question as  
  
if he never heard it. I didn't ask again, whatever it was in there must be a secret.  
  
I made my way through the garden and sat on a bench where the white roses grew, those were my favorite.  
  
When Kohaku found out about that, he started to send white roses to me every morning. His way of saying good  
  
morning.  
  
The breeze of the morning was so different from our mortal lands, the air was pure and sacred and I was  
  
lucky enough to breathe such glory. The soil was warm and welcoming, it was as if Mother Nature was welcoming  
  
me herself.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" I whipped my head around expecting Kohaku, but then I realized that the voice was  
  
feminine. A girl in a maroon kimono was staring at me, her eyes oddly the same color as her kimono. She  
  
smiled, but for some reason I felt no kindness in that smile.  
  
"Who ar-" I started, but she cut me off.  
  
"The name is Haruna..." 'Haruna' bowed in respect and I returned her bow.  
  
"You are Chihiro are you not?" I decided that I did not like her voice for it had a sly tint in it. I  
  
nodded slowly. "You've been spending a lot of time with Kohaku-sama..." she remarked. Was she an admirer of  
  
Kohaku? No, her voice did not have a hint of jealousy in it.  
  
"Only because I enjoy his company." I replied. She flicked her black hair away from her face.  
  
"I see, do you think he likes you?" her eyes locked steady against mine.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
Haruna smirked, "Are you sure? You seem to carry such confidence around him, but let me ask you  
  
something how are you so sure that he does? Has he told you anything?"  
  
I frowned, I do not like where this conversation is going to.  
  
"No, he has not."  
  
"Well then, for all you know he could just be using you. Gods do need a mortals soul to enrich them."  
  
Haruna laughed. I glared at her, "He is not using me, Kohaku would never do that."  
  
"Fine, but why is he keeping secrets from you?"  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"Oh you know, the green door at the second floor. I bet you he hasn't told you what's in it. Hmm?" she  
  
crooned. How did she know about that?  
  
"Why don't you go take a peek yourself? It's not going to hurt..." Her eyes glinting mischieviously in  
  
the sun. "No! I won't I promised him I wouldn't look."  
  
"Suit yourself..." she mumbled, she dusted off her kimono and stood up from her seat.  
  
How dare she?! Clearly she does not know Kohaku very well, but then again neither did I. I have no idea  
  
what kind of secrets he kept or if he even has any.  
  
The conversation with Haruna ruined my moods and tainted the perfect blue sky with her words. I hated  
  
her...  
  
But most of all, I hated her for provoking me to do what would destroy the trust I shared with Kohaku.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong Chihiro?" I asked. Had I done something wrong? Did something happen while I was  
  
gone? She shook her head no and masked her frown with a smile, but I was not fooled. I can tell by the way  
  
she moves that something was wrong.  
  
Her eyes dared not look at me, I breathed in slowly. "Chihiro?"  
  
"It is nothing Kohaku, I'm just tired. That's all." She gave out a soft laugh, an uneasy soft laugh.   
  
I felt her cringe when I locked my eyes to hers. What was it that happened that made her wince at my presence?  
  
I felt an ache in my chest, something that I had felt for centuries.  
  
Eversince I realized how alone I truly was, how empty my world really was without love. How seemingly  
  
empty life could be if you had no one to spend it with. Being a god, this was harder for me and to other gods  
  
who felt this way. Imortality was not as beautiful as everyone thought it was, for a while yes, maybe it was.  
  
But after a while you get sick of it, knowing that you'll be living while others died and embraced the cold  
  
arms of death. Sometimes I thought death was a release from the world, from the feeling I so wanted to run  
  
away from.  
  
I was willing to accept such, if it meant that I no longer had endure this emptiness.  
  
Imortality was both a beauty and a curse...  
  
I knew I was being selfish to keep Chihiro for myself, but I needed her. So much. I was hoping that   
  
having her here would liven things up. I was willing to do anything for her, so long as she was happy and that  
  
she stayed.  
  
But I seemed to fail at that...  
  
She must hate me now, but what had I done?  
  
"Chihiro, did something happen while I was away?" I asked. Her eyes seemed to consider my question for  
  
a moment, but...  
  
"Nothing Kohaku, everything is fine. I suppose I'm just a little tired from walking around the garden  
  
so much." She did seem tired, perhaps I was wrong, but then why did her eyes avoid mine?  
  
"Well then, you should go to your chambers and get some rest. I don't want you sick." I replied. She  
  
nodded and stood up from her chair.   
  
She bowed and I returned her bow, her mouth opened to say something but she quickly closed it and turned  
  
to leave.  
  
I hoped that tomorrow might bring a much a better day...  
  
Chihiro...  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
Awkward, very awkward...  
  
I had created a wall of ignorance between as now, he must hate me.  
  
The colors faded and twisted, mixed curiosity and lies.  
  
Without trust, there is no love. I was so stupid, but maybe Haruna was right. I was a sacrifice after  
  
all. But, it was impossible to believe that in Kohaku; he seemed so kind and honest. I was foolish to lie to   
  
him like that, just because of what some girl told me. I had never realized how one could be so helpless when  
  
it comes to love. Just how powerless the human mind could be when it comes to the matters of the heart.  
  
Just exactly what was inside that door?  
  
Why wouldn't Kohaku tell me that?  
  
Haruna...  
  
Yes, she might know.  
  
I might find her in the servants hall, perhaps.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
Yes, without trust, there is no love.  
  
Foolish dragon, to think he would look at imortality as a burden. Ungrateful, very ungrateful. Hah!  
  
what a match they would make.  
  
A foolish dragon and a stupid human, a match made in heaven.  
  
Stupid, stupid indeed. To think she believed me so easily...  
  
The perks of having magic... idiots...  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
"Rin! There you are!" I exclaimed, I waved to her. Rin smiled, "Chihiro, what brings you here?" she   
  
asked. I was grateful for her smile, for a moment every word Haruna had said seemed to fade.  
  
For a moment...  
  
I had met Rin here when I was looking for the garden, she was very kind to me and explained the ways  
  
around here. I was very much happy for her company.  
  
"Rin I'm looking for someone. Come, help me find her." Her brown eyes looked confused.  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Yes, a girl named Haruna. She's tall, has long black hair and odd maroon eyes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you know her? She wears a maroon kimono." I cocked my eyebrow at Rin, it seemed impossible for  
  
Rin not to know who I was talking about, she knew everyone here. How could she not?  
  
"Chihiro, are you feeling well?" Huh?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must be..." she placed her hand over my forehead to feel my temperature.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not sick."  
  
"You must be," she paused, "because no girl here with the name Haruna exists."  
  
What?...  
  
It cannot be true...   
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
And so the web of deception quickly spins itself, with the help of lies and betrayal.  
  
Spinning and spinning.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::   
  
REVIEW RESPONSE: (Just find your name here!)  
  
Yana5, Regatto & Wolfgirl13:  
  
~ So sorry for the long update, luckily I have a Christmas vacation. So I'll be able to update more and sooner.  
  
Thanks!!! ^_^  
  
Rite4ever, Crimson Mist & Animegirl38:  
  
~ The red eyes guy will be revealed in further chapters, though trust me it will have a happy ending. I got  
  
the whole story all planned out. The r.d.g. won't really be a big thing and NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE! Thanks.  
  
Hikari No Sekai & Lady Geagua:  
  
~ Okay, I know I described Chihiro as not-a-brat-type-of-person, but I had to give her some flaws or else her  
  
character won't be so real as she seems. Sorry for the confusion and thanks for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
Jojo, Cafelatte & Bookworym:  
  
~ Aww, thanks you three. Sorry but I had to make this a 3 person response, because I'm running out of space  
  
here. About my other stories I did update them, at least Time and Again, the other stories will be updated soon  
  
I hope. Thanks again!  
  
Sammy T, Yuri Masuke & Kawaii-Kero-Suppi:  
  
~ Yeah, I really did hope my story is as original as possible. Thanks and so sorry for the long update, I've  
  
been seriously busy with my 8 stories and my projects and school. But, I'm on Christmas Vacation so I'll try  
  
to update as much as possible. Thanks ^_^  
  
Angela, Purple Elf & LadyAngel:  
  
~ The eyes will be revealed in the next chapter or so, but if you noticed I put a sinister POV in here. I'm   
  
sure you already know who that is... I hope. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter. ^_^  
  
Shards-Of-Ice:  
  
~ Ah! One of my fave reviewers. Er... no, he's not stalking her. I really don't see Kohaku as the creepy   
  
stalker sort of character. Hehe... if he likes her, well we'll find out about that in later chapters. I guess  
  
I left you in a cliffy here. Don't worry I'll update soon^_^ Thanks!  
  
Mydracomalfoy:  
  
~ Thank you so much. Spirited Away is one of the best movies I've ever watched, though I hate it when they  
  
compare SA to Alice in Wonderland. It really annoys me _+ LOL! Well, thanks^_^  
  
Merodi & Meiko M:  
  
~ About his name, Merodi, you got it right. About their relationship, it'll be a little rocky for the moment,  
  
but don't worry they'll have a happily ever after. It would be sad if they didn't. Thanks Meiko, I really  
  
appreciate that you like my fic. ^_^_^_^_^ You've made me happy!  
  
Nemi:  
  
~ I really don't know much about boars. So I really appreciate that info you gave me. Thanks!  
  
Mizura Volphen:  
  
~ I agree Grammar is evil_, I tend to make a few grammar mistakes so I really appreciate that, If you've  
  
noticed I avoided doing that in this chapter. ^_^ Thanks and I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Chibi & Shazaoblossom:  
  
~ Thank you, thank you and thank you! *smiles* I'm glad you like this fic. of mine, review again please  
  
Yokino Angel & Dark Anima:  
  
~ LOL! Kohaku can be funny at times can't he... haha. I'll try to make a poem about it, if I'm not busy, which   
  
is rather impossible with all the projects and stories I'm doing. I'm happy you both like this fic. Thanks!  
  
^_^  
  
Queen Beryl & Empress Sarah-sama:  
  
~ I try to really paint the scene using words, glad you noticed that. Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Elvesmagic010 & Moon-Dragon 1288:  
  
~ Thanks! I'm happy you like it.  
  
Junsui Whispers, aLiDa wEbStEr & Sweet-Usako:  
  
~ I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic too, I'm glad you three like it! I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
*A/N: Agh!!! I'm so sorry for the long update, I've been so busy this month. Fortunately, I've got Christmas  
  
Vacation!!! Thank god for holidays... lol. If you guys noticed I put a sinister POV in there. That's  
  
your first clue about the villain. Thanks for your reviews, I hope I'll be able to reach my goal of a 100  
  
reviews.   
  
Sam: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Shiba sez: MERRY CHRISTMAS! or happy holidays... or whatever it is that you celebrate! Thanks!!! Again, I'm  
  
sorry about the spelling errors that you might find in this chapter I've got no spell check so I have  
  
to do it manually. 


	6. The Midnight Hour Part One: Mistakes

Deep In His River  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot and OC.  
  
Chapter Six: The Midnight Hour Part One: Mistakes  
  
//...//= conscience speaking  
  
By six o'clock in the morning, my heart was hammering in my chest. I was sure that I was about to  
  
make one of the biggest mistake in my whole life, and yet I ignored that thought. Finding the truth was  
  
more important to me right now.  
  
Besides everyone's still sleeping right now, I doubt that anyone would find out about this.  
  
It's just a peek, nothing more. But if so, why am I so nervous?  
  
//Because you're betraying him...//  
  
Great. My conscience speaking, just what I need.  
  
Him?  
  
  
  
//Kohaku! You idiot. He trusts you, a mere human you may be, but he trusts you.//  
  
If he trusted me, why wouldn't he tell me what's inside that door?!  
  
//Maybe because it not the time to do so yet...//  
  
Leave me alone...  
  
//Fine, but you're making a big mistake here. Don't you understand me?//  
  
I am you.  
  
//Why do you want to see what's inside that door anyway?//  
  
Because I want to find out what he's hiding from me...  
  
//Or maybe because you're jealous that some girl like Haruna knows what's inside it. You're afraid  
  
that Kohaku trusts her more that he does with you...//  
  
Of course not! Why would I be jealous of some tramp?  
  
//Hmm... and yet here you are calling her a tramp when you barely know her. The thing is, she doesn't even  
  
exist, Rin said so herself. You're jealous of a girl that doesn't even exist... Hah! Here in a dark hallway  
  
sneaking around like a fool. And you say you're not jealous, silly girl. I am you, you are me. I know how you  
  
think.//   
  
No... Do not taunt me with your words. Haruna might exist you know, this realm is different than ours.   
  
Everything is possible here. Haruna was there, I saw her. And, I'm not jealous of her...  
  
//Yes you do, admit it. You like him... No, it's beyond like, it's love...//  
  
No...  
  
//Don't do this. You're not only betraying him, but you're also going to hurt yourself...//  
  
Excuse me...?  
  
//What do you think will Kohaku do if he finds out what you did?//  
  
I paused midstep in the hallway, she has a point. Or rather I have a point. Did I really love Kohaku?  
  
Or was it some crazy infatuation? He is a god after all, for all I know I could be just one of those admirers,  
  
all I could be feeling might just be pure adoration for a god.  
  
And my conscience was wrong, he wasn't going to find out.  
  
Not now... not ever.  
  
//Chihiro...//  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
I continued my way in the hallway, my heart beating louder than my footsteps. Should I really do this?  
  
Do I need to do this? Part of me wanted to say no, but the other... wanted to say yes; and I did.  
  
Soon I found my hand holding the knob of the door, cool and smooth. Unlike my insides, which felt ready  
  
to explode. I've had my share of mistakes in the past, I still do. Like all, I want to go back and fix them all.  
  
But, that's not the way the life is, it was never meant to be easy. All we can do is face the facts and deal with  
  
it. How I want to go back to this day and tell myself not to do it, I still regret it to this day.  
  
"It's now or never." I whispered.   
  
I turned the knob open, the door creaking as I quietly opened it.  
  
You know, I expected a mighty gust of wind, maybe some kind of white flash or at least a golden light. Or  
  
something... just to let me know that I opened the right door. The door that seemed so magical and beautiful, the  
  
door that seemed to hold some kind of powerful aura, the emerald door. The emerald door.  
  
Instead I was welcomed by damp air, cobwebs and dust. As if no one had cleaned this room for ages, centuries  
  
even. The whole room needed some renovating, the room was so dirty that critters started living in it. Bats and   
  
insects, tiny birds had made their home in this dark enclave.  
  
I coughed the dust was thick and suffocating. What exactly was in this room that Kohaku wanted to hide from  
  
here? I scarcely believe that anyone would actually use this room to hide something. One could barely find their  
  
way around this room.  
  
There was a corner in the room that was spacious, dusty, but spacious. I made my way there, I stopped short,  
  
I didn't notice the chest in the corner. I suppose all that dirt covered what once might have been golden chest.  
  
I bent down and wiped the dust off the chest with sleeve of my kimono.  
  
It was gold with sapphires as a decoration...  
  
I stared at it for a while and imagined what might be inside it. A jewel perhaps, gold maybe, magical   
  
accesories or... I paused and thought about how when I first opened the emerald door I expected a magical wind of  
  
some sort, but all I got was damp, dusty air. So, maybe there was nothing inside this chest, maybe that's why it  
  
was put in this room because it was worthless. I frowned, I'll open it anyway.  
  
Ironically, it was locked. This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?  
  
I looked around the room for the key, but the room was to dirty to find anything and soon enough I smacked   
  
the chest in annoyance. And odd enough, the lock latched open.  
  
I slowly opened it with baited breath... and as expected there was nothing in i-  
  
Oh wait! My eyes saw a rock in the middle of it, a very big rock. As big as my head I gather. I lifted the   
  
rock off the chest and held it near the light.  
  
Correction it was not a rock, but rather a diamond. The diamond resembling the one in the mural, was this  
  
it? Was this what Kohaku hid from me? A diamond... Did he hide it from me thinking that I would steal it? I held  
  
closer into the light...  
  
The diamond was dull, I take it back, it did not resemble the the one in the mural. It was the size that  
  
could only compare to it...  
  
Dull was the diamond, but did he really have to hide it from me? Why? Is it because that I'm a human with  
  
human faults that he hid it from me, thinking I would steal it?  
  
My heart broke... and the words of my conscience hunted me...  
  
//Don't do this. You're not only betraying him, but you're also going to hurt yourself...//  
  
//... hurt yourself...//  
  
//... betraying him...//  
  
//... hurt yourself...//   
  
//... admit it. You like him... No, it's beyond like, it's love...//  
  
//... hurt yourself...//  
  
//... hurt yourself...//  
  
//... it's love...//  
  
I started to cry, cry because of what I thought of him, cry because of him, cry because I fell inlove with  
  
him, cry because I did this to myself.  
  
I kicked the diamond away from me, watching it roll across the room from me, watch it get picked up by a   
  
hand. The hair on my back stood up...  
  
"Awww is the stupid human heartbroken..." the voice taunted. Haruna's sneer bacame clear as she got closer,  
  
she cradled the diamond in her arms. I glared at her, what the hell is she doing here?!  
  
"Go the hell away!" I spat at her, she crinkled her nose in disgust. "I see you took my advice, though I   
  
must say, you did more than a peek." she laughed as she held the diamond in her arms. Her eyes glinting like a  
  
cats.   
  
"I did not take your advice..." I bitterly replied.  
  
"Oh yes you did." she said, batting her eye lashes, smirking happily at my predicament. She ran her hands   
  
down the smooth surface of the diamond... "I haven't seen you for quite a while now..." she murmured.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, why is she talking to the diamond?  
  
She locked her eyes into mine and I noticed that her eyes weren't maroon at all.  
  
They were...  
  
They were...  
  
Oh kami-sama, they were crimson red...  
  
Just like the one I saw when Kohaku fed me...  
  
My eyes widened in realization, but Haruna ignored it. She snorted, "You're just a stupid mortal caught in  
  
the realm of the gods. Nothing more." Her words clawed at my heart.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
She laughed and then I noticed a fog surrounding her. The fog rose and covered her, I stood up quickly and  
  
ran for the door to alert Kohaku. It was locked.  
  
Damn, I cursed. I tried to turn the knob open, but it wouldn't.  
  
"Who am I you ask?" A voice that belonged to neither Haruna or mine boomed around the room. The voice was  
  
from a male. My eyes focused on the fog and I saw the souls of the dead. Their hollow, sunken eyes; their   
  
rotting skin barely hanging on their bones; their unhinged jaws opened to a silent scream; some still had their  
  
clothes on but stained with blood.  
  
My scream was stuck to my throat and all my eyes could focus on were the dead. The foul stench of the dead  
  
flowed around the room. If this is what death looks like I don't want to die at all, I thought.  
  
And then I saw a face... but it wasn't clear. The fog was still covering him or it.  
  
It was mocking me, then I recognized the eyes.  
  
The eyes that were as red as the blood on the dead...  
  
I thought I saw death when I was to be sacrificed to Kohaku, but that... that... was nothing compared to  
  
what was right infront of my eyes.  
  
The fog was clearing up and I suddenly wished it hadn't for now I could see the face. Clearly, even though  
  
the room was dark as night itself.  
  
Haruna vanished, in her place was a man...  
  
He was tall, maybe a few inches taller than Kohaku. I figured him to be a few years older than Kohaku, but  
  
then again... age didn't matter here. He brought on with him an aura of evil and greed.  
  
He was pale, so deathly pale. His hair was dark, like coal and his eyes, (well, you already know what color  
  
they are...), were crimson red. There was cocky sneer in his face, it was directed at me.  
  
He stepped towards me and I shrunk back. "So, you want to know who I am mortal?"  
  
"I am Seiliez, a dragon demon..."  
  
He bent to my height and caressed my cheek, I shivered in fear as he dragged his cold nails on my skin. I  
  
bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. His other hand searched through his robes for something... A silver  
  
glint caught my eye. It was a dagger... He was going to kill me!  
  
How I wished that I didn't come to this room in the first place...  
  
"Foolish human, you are too easy. All I have to do is mention the name Kohaku and you'll do anything I say,  
  
like puppy following her master."  
  
I glared at him, "I hate you..."  
  
He ignored my words, "Although I have to thank you Chi-hi-ro," he dragged my name distastefully, "After all,  
  
you were the one who reunited me with my dream."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This diamond holds the key to my unfulfilled dream. Once I have sucked it's magic, I have full control of  
  
the gods. Every single one of them, even your precious Kohaku is too weak to stand against me. So thank you, dear  
  
Chihiro, too bad I have to kill you."  
  
I felt the sharp sting of the dagger against my neck, his cold merciless eyes mocking every fiber of my  
  
being. I was weak against him, I knew nothing of defending myself against a god.  
  
So this was what my father felt when he knew he was going to lose me...  
  
I closed my eyes... I'm sorry Kohaku.  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
I opened my eyes, the sadness in her eyes kept appearing everytime I closed my eyes to slumber.  
  
"Chihiro..."  
  
I stood up and slightly opened the windows, letting the sunlight pour in my chamber. "Gooday sunlight, no  
  
one ever needs to hide from you, maybe from me, but never from you." I bitterly murmured.  
  
Usually at six o'clock, I'd be out by my river doing my duties. But today held me still in my room, today  
  
promised nothing for me. A single white rose petal appeared in my palm, pure and innocent.  
  
Just like Chihiro...  
  
Although last night her smile was empty, I can see through her smile, the differences between them and her  
  
real ones. She hid herself from me all throughout the day, even Rin thought she acted strange ever since her trip   
  
to the gardens. Did she see something? Perhaps it was the red eyes she saw from the other day, but I knew not of  
  
any creature that resides in the gardens with red eyes. Unless of course she was seeing things and was really   
  
tired. If so, why do I feel like blaming myself?  
  
Women are complicated...  
  
I decided to visit Chihiro in her chambers to apologize, for whatever I did. I just need to see her smile I  
  
need her to smile and tell me everything will be okay.  
  
I softly tapped her door. No one was answering, she must still be sleeping. With a wave of my hand, the door  
  
opened to my will, I peered at her bed.  
  
I surpressed a gasp, she wasn't there. She was missing.  
  
Alright, she must be in the kitchen... probably talking to Rin.  
  
I left her room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Rin, is Chihiro here?" Rin popped her head from one of the cabinets, she seemed to pause to think for a  
  
moment. "Um... no. No that I know of." she replied.  
  
I was beggining to worry, what if she left?! No, she couldn't have, she knew not of the ways out of my realm.  
  
Unless of course she is in the...  
  
No... she wouldn't...  
  
Would she?  
  
No, I made her promise and she did.  
  
//You forget she's a human with human faults.//  
  
She maybe human, but she is special in my eyes. She wouldn't dare.  
  
//Oh, but you never know...//  
  
She promised, the Chihiro I know wouldn't break her promise.  
  
//Chihiro is a human no matter what you think of her. After all, she is the daughter of that mongrel father  
  
of hers. The girl is capable of making mistakes like all humans.//  
  
She is different...  
  
//Do you remember why the immortals like you, no longer showed their faces to mortals?//  
  
Yes, but...  
  
//Because mortals abused their rights, their powers. We were driven away because of their curiousity and  
  
their greed. I wonder why you still stay here with those humans...//  
  
I stay because of her...  
  
//Then you won't be staying for so long...//  
  
Leave me be... Do not taint Chihiro with those words. Still... I need to check that cursed room just incase.  
  
I shook my head, clearing my head.  
  
I trust Chihiro with all my heart.   
  
I quickly made my way up the stairs to second floor. The emerald door glared at me. Why did the gods ask me  
  
to be incharge of that diamond? I frowned knowing what it was for.  
  
Well, nothing seemed to be different. The door was closed as always, I sighed in relief. Chihiro did not  
  
betray me, Chihiro will never betray-  
  
"This diamond holds the key to my unfulfilled dream. Once I have sucked it's magic, I have full control of  
  
the gods. Every single one of them, even your precious Kohaku is too weak to stand against me. So thank you, dear  
  
Chihiro, too bad I have to kill you."  
  
Chihiro? Kill you?  
  
In a flash I was in my other form once more and rammed the door open. My eyes widened in anger at the sight  
  
that greeted me.  
  
It was dragon demon holding a dagger ready to decapitate Chihiro and in his other hand was the diamond.  
  
No, this was not happening... no... the only way that demon could have held that diamond would be through a  
  
human. Human meaning Chihiro... No... Why?  
  
But first...  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
Smash! The door flung open revealing the a white scaled dragon. Kohaku!, my mind screamed, but my happiness  
  
was short lived for in his eyes held a disappointed look.  
  
I've seen those looks before, mostly from my mother, whenever I went hunting with my father or when I refused  
  
to meet any of my suitors. I was use to it, but this time it was different. It was as if he depended on me to do  
  
something. Something good. Instead of getting myself into trouble, instead of betraying him.  
  
I've never felt so ashamed in my entire life...  
  
Nor heartbroken...  
  
//What do you think will Kohaku do if he finds out what you did?//  
  
God, I'm so stupid... I hate this... I hate myself.   
  
I hate Haruna or Seiliez, whatever his name is...  
  
Kohaku turned to his man form, his eyes never looking at me. Only at Seiliez and the diamond. Seiliez lifted  
  
the dagger off my neck.  
  
"Well, well, well... If it isn't Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Come to visit your beloved mortal? Is she even  
  
still your beloved mortal? I can tell from the look in your eyes that she's no longer considered 'beloved'."  
  
His words pierced my heart, there are other ways to hurt someone without the use of a dagger.  
  
"Seiliez." Kohaku breathed.  
  
Seiliez chuckled, "Your human here, gave me a little gift. I'm just here to thank her." His smile was bitter  
  
and malicious.   
  
"She's not my human. Not anymore." Kohaku replied non-chalantly. No! He didn't mean that. He couldn't.  
  
"Put the diamond down." Kohaku ordered, his voice in full authority.  
  
"You mean this?" Seiliez lightly patted the diamond. Was this it then? Why Seiliez was here? A diamond? A  
  
dull looking diamond? Then again, sometimes the big things can come from the most unexpected thing.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that diamond." Kohakus eyes never leaving Seiliez's.  
  
"I don't think so." He never gave Kohaku time to reply, in seconds he launched the dagger straight to Kohakus  
  
arm, piercing his arm. Blood slowly seeping through his clothes. I screamed. I ran to him, "Kohaku, you're hurt!"  
  
"I'm fine." He motioned for me to leave him alone. He hates me now, I'm sure of it.  
  
"You're not much of a challenge Kohaku, it was a foolish of me to think that you were strong. I suppose the  
  
stories are just lies then, you're no god." He laughed. His voice impish and mocking. Kohaku mumbled a spell and I  
  
saw vines growing under Seiliez wrapping themselves in his legs tight, holding him in place.  
  
Although the vines seemed tight, it could only hold on for so long. Kohaku was weakened by the injury, sure  
  
enough the vines were slowly disappearing. "Hah! Tree roots?! You make me laugh River God. I expected something  
  
better. You disappoint me." Seiliez taunted.  
  
"Me too..." Kohaku whispered, his eyes locked in mine. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed a chair and   
  
hurled it at Seiliez's head, just when I was starting to have hope, he raised his hand; his palm facing the chair,  
  
burning it in a single snap.  
  
"This has been most pleasurable, I should do this more often. Unfortunately, I've got other plans. Sayonara,  
  
Kohaku and... human. Thanks for your help." He vanished in a mist. Leaving me and Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku... I'm sorry..." I begged to him. "Please don't do this, I care about you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Leave me..." he grunted in pain, his wound was affecting everything of him and this world. I learned later   
  
that whatever happens to Kohaku, affects the his realm. I hear the thunder clash outside.  
  
"I didn't mean to... I was only going to take a peek..."   
  
"I'm sure you did..." he murmured angrily.  
  
"Hear me out... I was... I was..." Jealous? jealous of a girl who never existed in the first place?  
  
"You were what?" he asked. I was jealous, because I'm... inlove with you?  
  
Was I really? I stared at him in response, should I tell him? No, he'll probably threw my feelings away, he  
  
doesn't care for me anymore.  
  
"You disappointed me Chihiro, I put my hopes and dreams in you. I wanted so bad to believe that somewhere out  
  
there in mortal realm there is still someone good and pure. A mortal deserving to live among with the gods... a  
  
mortal that could prove to us immortals that there is still hope for them..."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"When you first came into this world as a baby, you have amazed most of the gods. You were good and pure,  
  
untainted of evil and lies, that most humans were to learn when they grow up. As you grew up, we kept watch over  
  
you, still you amazed us even more. You were honest, you were both complicated and simple. Something that is rare  
  
to find these days."  
  
"Sure you made mistakes, but you were smart and good enough to learn from them and never repeat them again.  
  
You were our hope Chihiro, my hope. I wanted to prove to the gods that not all humans are as bad as they seem, that  
  
we could learn to love them as individuals. Soon enough, I fell inlove with you..."  
  
What did he say? I opened my mouth to speak...  
  
"Don't speak. By the time you turned sixteen, I began to watch over you, but not because it was my duty but  
  
because I grew to be affectionate over you. I didn't just favor you, I also loved you. I wanted you to be the one   
  
that I could spend my entire life with. So I asked the higher gods to grant me a wish. A wish to be with you. But,  
  
unfortunately, they could not grant it. They knew the consequences of meddling with matters of the heart. Worse,  
  
I then found out that your parents were offering your hand in marriage to a suitable prince. They offered a dowry  
  
of gold and jewels, everything. I was mad, no, furious at the thought that someone else was going to have you and  
  
it's not me. So, I used all my magic to prevent suitors from coming to your palace..."  
  
That was him all along, no wonder no one came to ask my hand for marriage...  
  
"I did everything I knew to prevent them from coming, I flooded the entrances to your kingdom. I made the   
  
earth quake just to scare them. I did everything, I didn't care about them, all I cared about was you."  
  
His voice was becoming hoarse.  
  
"I planted all my hopes, dreams and my love in you; but I guess it'll just remain to be a dream..."  
  
"I suppose it's time I woke up and face the truth."   
  
I was speechless... No, it can't end this way... It just can't...  
  
"You disappointed me Chihiro..." he murmured.  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE: (Just look for your name^_^!)  
  
Elvesmagic010, Ladyangel & JoJo:  
  
~ Thanks so much for your reviews, without you three, I'd never updated. I'm very much flattered at your review  
  
Elvesmagic010, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Thanks!  
  
Yana5, Innocence8 & Hikari No Sekai:  
  
~ I guess it does sound like Beauty & the Beast... hmm didn't nothice that. About the door, I guess we all know  
  
that it ain't so pretty anymore. Poor Chihiro. Thanks!  
  
Kawaii Wolf, Crimson Mist & Wolfgirl13:  
  
~ Er... about the name Haruna. No, I didn't get that from Tenchi Muyo. I didn't even know there was character  
  
named Haruna in there. I guess it's just pure coincedence. We all hate her don't we?  
  
Mizura Volphen:  
  
~ Go have fun killing Haruna!!! Everyone go get your pitchforks and poke Haruna... HARD!!!! LOL! Thanks for  
  
reviewing^_^  
  
Smiley-Chan & NeverEndingQuest:  
  
~ Thanks you guys, sorry for the really long update. Midterms got in the way. I swear I hate tests!_  
  
Meiko M:  
  
~ Thanks. Sugar-high is good, you can never have too much sugar. Thanks you so much, I'll try and update more  
  
often.  
  
Time's mortal enemy:  
  
~ Wow! I really like your review, it made me think more about my story. Don't worry, Kohaku won't hate Chihiro  
  
completely. But, the lovin' will come in later chapters. Thanks and hope you like this chapter^_^  
  
Orion Kahaishu, Raye-Rei & Noriko:  
  
~ Thanks for you reviews. Sorry for the long update, I had a lot of midterms_  
  
Falcon-Rider, Angel-Yuki & Fanficmaniac:  
  
~ Well, I hope this is longer than the last one. I do hope to see you reviews again! Thanks^_^  
  
Junsui-Whispers & AlyRain:  
  
~ Yes, this whole thing is crucial to the story even though I hated to write that. Don't worry the mushy stuff  
  
will soon come!  
  
Kitsune-Chihiro & Yaoi-Rules:  
  
~ Thanks you two! Your reviews make me really happy^_^  
  
Enchanted Winter Stars:  
  
~ Thanks, though when are you going to update your SA story? I really like that one of yours.^_^  
  
Kichpu:  
  
~ Hi! Thanks for reviewing and putting me in your fave authors list^_^ That made me really happy. I hope you like  
  
this chapter as well.  
  
Akuma Kodomo & Me:  
  
~ Thanks. Glad to know you enjoy my story, I really take what my reviewers say to the heart!  
  
DreamFeathers:  
  
~ Thanks. Glad you like it^_^  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
*A/N:   
  
Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for the long update. I usually prided myself for being able to update every  
  
week, but that happiness was short-lived as soon as midterms came landing on my feet or rather school desk.  
  
Luckily, midterms is over, well except for science_U Anyways, don't hate me for doing that to the C+K   
  
relationship, that whole chapter was crucial to the story in order for them to have a happy ending. Don't worry  
  
the mush will soon come. But first they have to deal with Seiliez *cackles*  
  
So, here ends the Part One of the Trilogy of the Midnight Hour. Oh, the whole trilogy happens in one whole   
  
day. Just to let you guys know. Thanks for the reviews. I finally achieved my goal! *does a little jig in front of  
  
the computer* Thanks^_^  
  
Sam: REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Shiba sez: Me don't have spell check, me have to do it manually! Me say bye *waves*  
  
QUIZ: If you answer this you get a Kohaku plushie!!!  
  
Ouestion: What do you think the diamond is for? Why does Seiliez want it? To see hints for answers check Chapter 5  
  
and this Chapter for it. Have fun! 


End file.
